


Pictures of You

by Ameliesfish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been looking so long at these pictures of you that I almost believe that they're real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> :/ Oh gosh... well this didn't turn out at all how I wanted! I'm posting it anyway because it took me about a million years.
> 
> Unfortunately the only thing I have to work with is real life pencil and paper and not a tablet which would make uploading art so much easier but... meh.
> 
> Basically the idea was to make one of those photo strip thingies because you know the bully could totally make Sid take some. I drew it with pieces cut off to seem like it's been worn out from say... being in a wallet for a long time? Or something..... maybe it was too ambitious! Anyway it was fun to look for reference photos of silly expressions at least. *sigh*
> 
> Title and summary from the song Pictures of You by The Cure.

 


End file.
